


In a Perfect World

by TwinHuginHelmet



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst to Fluff, F/M, Friendship, Mild Angst, Romance, Teasing, shameless fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:27:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29010528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwinHuginHelmet/pseuds/TwinHuginHelmet
Summary: In which V finds himself rudely awakened and annoyed by his best friend, in a world where everything went right.
Relationships: Misty Olszewski/Jackie Welles, Panam Palmer/Male V, Panam Palmer/V, V & Jackie Welles
Comments: 13
Kudos: 83





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The heist went off without a hitch. Payday came and went. T-bug disappeared from the face of Night City, never to be heard from again. Dexter DeShawne kept his head down as Arasaka tore itself apart after the murder of Saburo Arasaka. Jackie took Misty to Honolulu on a holiday, payed for by his newly earned fortune of Eddies. V? V remained on his lonesome under Night City's tall spires, knowing discretion is the better part of valour. As the clients of the great heist contacted him, needing to find the architect of the Relic, little did he know this new mission had sent him on the rode to... some peace and fulfillment.

V was woken from deep, comfortable sleep with the warm body of Panam pressed against him by his holo buzzing. He groaned, squinting against the holo’s screen, and cursed at his best friend. Why the hell was Jackie calling at the ass crack of dawn?  
  
He slipped away from Panam, who groaned in protest, and pulled the blanket up to cover her, resting a hand on her shoulder. She snuggled against it, and it was with the greatest reluctance, as well as annoyance against his closest friend in life, that he hit ‘reply’.  
  
“Jackie. The sun wants to get back to sleep, and so do I.”  
  
Jackie snickered, clearly having forgotten the time difference between Night City and Honolulu, and not in the least feeling any remorse.  
  
“What, did I wake you?” Jackie squinted, and leaned closer to the screen. “Are you in a tent? Where are you?”  
  
V couldn't help grinning, and dragged his fingers through his sweaty hair.  
  
“Hey, Jackie. Yes to the first, in a tent to the second.”  
  
Jackie scoffed, and squinted.  
  
“ _Maldito _, you’re always like this after getting laid.”  
  
It had been a while, but he supposed he was. His good mood tended to be to the annoyance of others.  
  
“Hey, you’re the one calling.”  
  
Jackie searched the skies of Hawaii on the other end of the line.  
  
“Fine, whatever. Kicked out the girl yet?”  
  
“Hmn, V?”  
  
He rubbed Panam’s bare shoulder as she raised her head with drowsy eyes blinking against the gloom of the tent.  
  
“Holy shit! Misty, you gotta see this! V’s gotten laid, and hasn’t kicked the girl out! This is serious!”  
  
“Who are you talking to?”  
  
V didn’t turn the holo to show Panam Jackie’s face, though he was tempted. She might object, even if it was to mess with Jackie.  
  
“It’s Jackie. You can go to sleep again.”  
  
“Hmn.”  
  
Her head dropped back to the pillow, and he gave her a fond smile before getting up, struggled with his trousers to get them on, and grabbed a shirt before exiting the tent. The sun was just peeking over the horizon, and as V crashed into one of the couches around the now extinguished campfire, Jackie wasn’t done providing his girlfriend with a live commentary on V’s love life.  
  
“I think he’s smitten, Misty!”  
  
“Really? That’s so sweet.”  
  
V snorted as Misty’s voice filtered through the holo. He’d never consider himself ‘sweet’, but he’d let Misty keep her opinions. He put the holo aside, and pulled the shirt over his head. The dawn air was chilly, and he reached for a deposited blanket. Once done draping it around his shoulders he picked up the holo again.  
  
“You wanted something in particular, Jackie? I wasn’t kidding about it being the ass crack of dawn.”  
  
Jackie’s face stretched sideways in a filthy pleased grin.  
  
"We're coming back home tomorrow. _Mama _is making dinner, a welcome back of sorts. Thought you might want to join in. And… bring your girl with you.”  
  
V frowned slightly at that. He’d… actually love to. But he knew what Mama Welles would think. Then he grimaced. Fuck that, they’d managed to turn her around on Misty. He’d do the same for Panam. He replied, voice firm. A warning of how it might be seen, rather than any kind of excuse or explanation.  
  
“She’s Aldecaldo.”  
  
Jackie seemed to grind to a halt.  
  
“Ah. Hm, I see how _Mama _might have objections.”  
  
“Right about one thing though. It’s serious.”  
  
Jackie rubbed his neck.  
  
“ _Maldito _, sure know how to pick ‘em. I’ll break the news gently with _Mama _.”  
  
“Thanks, Jackie.”  
  
Jackie waved his hand.  
  
“ _Denada _. You owe me big time though, and you’re telling me how you ended up with a nomad.”  
  
V heard a rustle and footsteps behind him, and turned around to see Panam approaching. She’d put on her top and jeans, and she dropped down to lean her elbows on the back of the couch, one of her hand touching V’s neck.  
  
“So you’re Jackie.”  
  
Jackie’s grin turned nervous, and V suppressed a snort.  
  
“Told you about me, did he? He’s been keeping you secret.”  
  
The fingers at his neck flexed slightly, her nails scratching at his skin.  
  
“Oh, has he?”  
  
V shrugged, affecting a nonchalant air in spite of the sudden chill he felt.  
  
“Hey, you never told anyone. Everyone just sorta assumed.”  
  
Her raised eyebrow made it very well understood that that wasn’t a sufficient excuse. Jackie piped up.  
  
“I’ll… just make that call to Mama. Bye, V!”  
  
The holo went dead, and Panam circled the couch, seating herself at the other end. Her eyes were hard, but there was a brittleness to them. V sighed. Couldn’t have that.  
  
“I’m not ashamed of you, Panam.”  
  
“Funny that that’s the first thing you think.”  
  
He raised an eyebrow as she crossed her arm.  
  
“Because I’m guessing that’s what worries you.” He slumped back, and looked out across the camp. Thankfully, nobody else seemed to be getting up. “I...” Jesus, he didn’t know what to say. “I’ve… not been... close to anyone for years. Six years as a Corpo, you… learn not to trust anyone.” Putting the words to the air was difficult, and he clenched his hands. “Even should you find someone you actually can trust, that’s just painting a huge target on their back - or yours.” He grimaced, and turned back to Panam, whose arms had sunk into her lap, eyes softening slightly. “I’ve been just as worried as you about… this thing between us. It’s just an acquired habit not to show such things. I’ve been afraid to mess it up, or that anyone outside would bust in and ruin it if they knew.” He sighed, but couldn’t stop talking. “Whatever… whatever we have, I… I like it. And I like you.” He flushed. He sounded so juvenile. She looked away, her cheeks darkening. “I’m not ashamed of what we have,” he reiterated.  
  
She scooched closer on the couch, putting a hand on his knee. He opened up the blanked, and she snuggled closer. Her warmth comforted him, and he drew her close.  
  
“You trust me?”  
  
A simple question, and V stopped himself from laughing. Of course he did. She couldn’t pretend to be anyone but who she was to save her life. And while it wasn’t the only reason, he realized that her straightforwardness and unrelenting honesty were huge parts of why he was drawn to her, and why he actually did trust her. The fact that she seemed unable to hold up any sort of deception soothed some of his inner paranoia. Part of him felt horrible for it, but the rest… The rest was only glad to know her, to be so close to her.  
  
“I do." He smirked. "And quite a lot at that.”  
  
She rolled her eyes, but didn’t say anything, only snaking an arm around his waist, and pulling closer herself. After a while she looked up at him, and spoke again.  
  
“Hey… when'd you get so sensitive?”  
  
Her smile was teasing, and he returned it.  
  
“When I started hanging around with you.”  
  
She punched him on the arm. It was a light punch, and with the plasticine subdermal armour under his skin he felt little more than the impact, but he caught her clenched hand on the return, and brought it to his lips. She flushed, and he felt very pleased with himself. Seemed some of the city tricks worked on the country girl.____________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The beginning notes are mostly there to give you a sketch of the rundown. The heist went as planned. Netwatch needed more information on the Relic, and hired V through Evelyn to get Hellman. V got to Hellman roughly the same way as in the game, and the Panam romance went through as well, only with V not being on the verge of dying at every given moment. Jackie calls on the morning after the fullfilled romance.
> 
> On the topic, CDPR really knows how to write romances. Triss and Yen from the Witcher, Panam from 2077 - I'm currently doing a female V walkthrough, but I have every confidence the Judy romance is just as fullfilling, once I reach it. And dark as the CP´77 universe is, I wanted to write some happy fluff. Some romance, some teasing between chooms.
> 
> I see Corpo V as being very starved when it comes to actual affection, and Jackie as being positively extatic at the idea of V in a relationship. In his way, of course.
> 
> I've been struggling with the HTML code, filthy causal I am. Some of the formating, in particular with the italic text, doesn't seem to have triggered properly. Ah, well. I mostly use italic for when characters use a word from another language, while speaking English, as for example Jackie is wont to do.
> 
> Cheers all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heading off in opposite directions, V and Panam make their farewells - for now.

The Aldecaldos were heading off. Not far, thankfully, but their current campsite had become too exposed with the last fight.  
  
Meanwhile, V was prepping to get back to Night City. Much as he enjoyed it out here, and much as part of him already missed Panam, even if she was only yards away, he wasn’t ready to quit his home town just yet. Still, there was a sense of freedom out here, a lack of the constant watching eyes of Night City.  
  
He zipped up his flight jacket, and made sure his sword sat snuggly at the waist. Motorcycle helmet squeezed into his armpit, he leaned against the motorcycle and took in the sight of Panam, bent over under the hood with a monkey wrench in hand, and he snorted.  
  
“You should come over here, the view is great.”  
  
She gave him a glance over the shoulder and rolled her eyes, but a smile tugged at her lips. Her nose and left cheek were stained with motor oil, and V felt the intense urge to wipe the stains away with his thumb. She put the wrench down, and grabbed a dirty cloth, wiping off her hands on it before leaning against her own car.  
  
“I think I’m fine with this one.” Then she grimaced. “V, you’re contagious.”  
  
He laughed at that.  
  
“Gotta leave something to remember me by.” He tapped a thumb against the body of his motorcycle. “You’ll call from the new spot once you get there?”  
  
She pushed off from her car, sauntered over to him, and leaned against his motorcycle as well.  
  
“Course I will.”  
  
She smelled of motor oil and sweat. With anyone else, the combination would’ve been positively pungent. With Panam it was… So very Panam.  
  
“Will you come by tomorrow?” She grimaced, and he raised a hand. “Hey, if you don’t want to, or can’t, that’s fine.”  
  
“I’ll try, just… You know how I am with Saul. What you told me about Mamá Welles… Sure you want the drama?”  
  
He shifted closer and grabbed her hand, interlacing their fingers. She was frowning, not looking at him. For all her confidence, there hid a self-deprecating streak.  
  
“You’re never dramatic unless the situation calls for it.”  
  
She snorted.  
  
“But I am dramatic?”  
  
He curved an eyebrow at her.  
  
“Would you believe me if I said otherwise? Besides, I like your drama.” She leaned her head against his shoulder. Her coarse hair rubbed against his cheek.  
  
“I suppose I wouldn’t.” She clearly decided to ignore the latter part.  
  
“Hey! Panam! Time to go!”  
  
V grimaced as Panam disentangled herself from him. He straddled his own bike, and she turned to him, clearly wanting to say something. He was struck by how similar the scene was to that morning outside the ‘Independent California Motel’.  
  
“You don’t have to say anything.”  
  
He said the words with more confidence than she had, but she seemed to catch the callback, and shook her head, smiling. Then she leaned forward, and he responded.  
  
The kiss began like their first one that morning, but he brought up his hand to her face, stroking her jawline gently as she slung her arms around his neck. His other arm encircled her back, and he drew her close, wanting to memorize every shape of her before leaving.  
  
He felt himself wanting more, to be closer, but some harsh corner of his mind realized this wasn’t the time or place, and he broke the kiss, but didn’t pull back. He breathed in of her, and he could hear her do the same.  
  
“Call you.”  
  
She nodded, and pulled back.  
  
“And remember what I said.” He grinned at her. “I might not come along now, but you’re not getting rid of me.”  
  
She smirked, and headed to her Thornton, waving as she climbed into the driver's seat.  
  
“Be seeing you, V.”  
  
“You too, Panam.”  
  
The Aldecaldos drove off, leaving him in a cloud of dust on that badly paved badlands road.  
  
He sighed. Already he felt a sting from missing her. And the others as well. The Aldecaldos had been pretty clear on their opinion of him. He could stay as long as he liked. Heck, Saul had pretty much come out and offered him a patch. Panam had been disappointed with V not immediately embracing the new potential family, but he still had a way to go before that.  
  
But he considered it. Considered it very seriously, as the Aldecaldo caravan turned to specks in the distance.  
  
He shook his head, and put on the helmet. He must be getting soft. Not that he was sure he’d mind out here.  
  
Revving the bike, he set off in the opposite direction. Towards Night City, which up until now had been the only place he’d ever felt like home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follows up on the first chapter by a few hours, but works as its own piece. I've got a couple more ideas in the pipeline, but there are no guarantees of them being posted in a chronological order, and I see this fic more as a collection of related one-shots, rather than a single coherent story. Two of the ideas actually takes place before the first chapter, and are more V and/or the Welles' centric.
> 
> I won't have access to internet for a few days to a week though, and since all my writing is done on Google Drive, it might take a while to write and release them.
> 
> Cheers all.
> 
> EDIT: I realized I didn't mentioned this: I've edited some of V and Panam's dialogue in the first chapter. Wasn't quite happy with the original.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where V finds himself doling out relationship advice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something in between, while I'm struggling with the dinner scene.

The El Coyote Cojo was just closing as V arrived, but waving at Pepe he was let in, and given a shot of tequila. As the last of the clientele was chased out into the murky pre-dawn, V chased the shot down, and dropped his rear onto one of the bar stools. Pepe locked the doors, and came around to the bar, his shoulders tense and jaw working overtime.

“Well? What did you find? And why couldn’t you do this on the holo?” 

V shook his head, and put the glass on the counter.

“You’ve got nothing to worry about. Cynthia’s all yours. She wouldn’t cheat on you, period.”

“Then tell me, what did you find?”

V swivelled on the stool, turning to Pepe. The man was practically sweating for an answer.

“She was seeing a man, but not like that. A ripperdoc. She’s implanted, apparently got a full bodysculpt. Little left of her original looks. That’s why your kid doesn’t look like either of you.”

Pepe sunk onto the adjacent stool, and grabbed the tequila bottle, pouring a shot for himself, placing the open bottle between them. V took the offer, and poured himself another one as Pepe downed his.

“Jesus fucking Christo. Why? How could she keep this from me? Her own husband, for ten fucking years!” Pepe’s hand clenched around the shot glass, turning white. “It’s not about the skin or… whatever. It’s that she lied. How am I s’posed to trust her now?”

V swirled his shot glass around between his fingers, considering, and then sighed. What the hell did he know of trust?

“Listen. You’re probably talking to the most paranoid person ever to set foot inside the Coyote. But… I sure as hell got a past I’d never tell anyone on the first date. The second, the third… By then you’re invested, and terrified to spoil it. Finally, you’ve got no idea how to tell them, and only focus on what you do have.” He downed his shot, and blinked. He could really use a sangrita with this. “Buy her some flowers. Tell her you love her, and that you trust her. She’ll figure out what went down here. And see if she isn’t overjoyed.” V got to his feet, and scowled at how unsteady he felt. He hadn’t eaten since midday, and downing two shots was a bad idea at this point. “She loves you, you gonk. Know how rare it is in this city? Take care of what you have.”

Pepe was staring at him, eyes shining and lower jaw slack. Then he shook himself, and spoke.

“Christo, you make sense. Yeah, I’ll… I’ll do that.” He reached into his wallet, and pulled out a thick roll of Eddies. “Thank you, V.”

V shrugged, and took the money. 

“You’re welcome.” Then he grinned. “Maybe I should start charging for relationship advice instead.”

Pepe snickered, though he still looked slightly stiff.

“When’s the last time you saw someone a second time?”

V blinked at that, and looked away. Years. Now though… He was certainly hoping, even as that paranoid corner of him whispered not to trust Panam, or the kiss the Aldecaldo girl had given him.

“Tell you all about it when it happens.”

Pepe chuckled at him, but tensed at something behind V, and stood up from the stool.

“Mamá Welles. Sorry for keeping you.”

V turned around, raising a hand slightly in greeting.

“Hey, Mamá Welles. No worries, I was just heading out again.”

“You’re not the one who should be sorry, V.”

Pepe winced in good nature, and got behind the counter to count off the cash registry for the day.

“Good seein’ you.”

He was about to turn to the door when Mamá Welles stopped him.

“Have you heard from Jackie? He hasn’t been answering my messages.”

V grimaced. Mamá Welles had kicked up a lot of fuzz over Jackie heading to Hawaii with Misty after the successful heist. She made no secret of her distaste for the ditzy new age girl, and her own preference for Jackie’s old flame.

“Maybe not give Misty such a hard time?”

She scoffed.

“She’s no good for him.”

V stifled a groan, and leaned back against the stool again. He was tempted to take another shot, but decided against it. Thank fuck for Delamain Junior, he wouldn’t want to drive home at this point.

“They’ve known each other for… how long? Since they were kids? Have you seen them? They’re heads over heels for each other. Sure, she might not be a hardass like Camilla, but maybe that’s not what Jackie needs. Every time she tried to pull the breaks on him, he only went harder.” He sighed. “Like her, don’t like her. But Jackie loves her, and is sure as hell not going to dump her because you throw abuse her way. The last person who tried to control him like that was Camilla, and well...”

His reply was clearly not what she’d been looking for. She pressed her lips together until they almost disappeared and gripped one of her hands with the other. Then she took a breath, and sighed, looking away. 

“I’ll… think about it, V.” He knew better than to grin for being right at Mamá Welles. “I’ll talk to them.”

He nodded, allowing an encouraging smile.

“Sounds good, Mamá Welles.” 

She turned to him, a glimmer in her eyes.

“And you, V? Aren’t you going to meet someone?”

He flushed slightly, and his laughter came out nervous and shaky.

“Me? Not likely. Still seeing spy cams in everyone.”

Her squinted eyes and pursed lips made her look very unconvinced.

“Well, good luck with that, V.”

He waved as he exited the Coyote, and grimaced once outside. He’d probably need it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not quite what people asked for, but a tiny bit of background early V/Panam. Takes place somewhere between Riders On The Storm and With A Little Help From My Friends.  
> The dinner sequence is taking time to write. Still, I felt like I needed a reason for Mamá Welles to even consider inviting Misty to it, considering it took Jackie dying and V guilt tripping her to accept Misty. Not quite as drastic here, but still a well needed reminder that Jackie will ultimately do what Jackie wants, and that she’s going to have to remember this. There being a welcome home dinner(Working on how many people will actually be there) when they return is her way of reaching out.  
> We know nearly nothing about Camilla. We know that Mamá Welles prefered her, and that she really dislikes Misty, so I went with the opposite. Probably someone quite a bit like Mamá Welles herself.  
> I needed a reason for V to be at the Coyote. Of course, he could just be passing by, but now he had a reason to head there: report to Pepe. Why didn’t he just call Pepe? Pick a reason, any reason.


End file.
